supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Blue Falcon
Blue Falcon (''ブルーファルコン Burū Farukon'' lit. Halcón Azul en japonés) es el Smash Final de Captain Falcon en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Es un Smash Final de captura. Previo a su aparición en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, sin embargo, el Blue Falcon ha tenido apariciones en otros títulos de la serie. En la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] En Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, el Blue Falcon es la entrada de Captain Falcon. En Super Smash Bros. Melee, el vehículo Blue Falcon puede verse brevemente en la apertura del juego corriendo junto a la nave Great Fox y la Nave de combate de Samus Aran. En este juego también puede verse el vehículo en el trofeo de Captain Falcon y en el de los Coches de F-Zero. Además, en los escenarios Circuito Mute City, Big Blue, Port Town Aero Dive, Mute City (en este juego también es un trofeo) y en el nivel Grand Prix de F-Zero del [[Modo Aventura (SSBM)|Modo Aventura de Melee]], el Blue Falcon ha hecho varias apariciones como un elemento de escenario. Aparece también brevemente en una de las secuencias del [[Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial|Modo aventura de Super Smash Bros. Brawl]]. Como Smash Final Este movimiento consiste en que Captain Falcon llama a su vehículo, el Blue Falcon, diciendo "Come on!" y atropella a todo enemigo que haya estado frente a él al llamarlo. Todos los oponentes que sean atropellados por el Blue Falcon caerán en el medio de la pista de un circuito desconocido (que tiene un aspecto similar al escenario Port Town Aero Dive). A continuación, Captain Falcon, montado sobre su vehículo, se desplazará hacia adelante a toda velocidad gritando "Blue Falcon!" y arrollará a los personajes que se encuentren en la pista, enviándolos a volar. Galería Entrada Captain Falcon SSB.png|Entrada de Captain Falcon en Super Smash Bros. Great Fox, Blue Falcon y Nave de combate SSBM.jpg|El Blue Falcon junto a la Nave de combate y el Great Fox en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Entrada Captain Falcon SSBB.jpg|Entrada de Captain Falcon en Super Smash Bros. Brawl Blue Falcon ESE SSBB.png|Captain Falcon conduciendo el Blue Falcon en El emisario subespacial. Captain Falcon en el Coliseo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Entrada de Captain Falcon en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Blue Falcon a punto de irse SSB4 (3DS).jpg|El Blue Falcon como plataforma en Mute City de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Blue Falcon (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Blue Falcon como Smash final en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Blue Falcon :El Smash Final de Captain Falcon. Su adorada nave, Blue Falcon, irrumpe en escena. Si impacta contra un rival, lo lanza a una pista y lo arrolla posteriormente a toda velocidad para expulsarlo del escenario. ¿Qué circuito es ese? ¿De dónde sale la nave? Son preguntas para las que no parece haber respuesta. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Blue Falcon :Captain Falcon's Final Smash. His beloved ship, the Blue Falcon, roars onto the screen once he touches a foe in front of him. The enemy gets sent to a racetrack, at which point the Blue Falcon screams down at a ridiculous speed and launches the unlucky victim. What track is it? Where did the machine come from? This is one technique that's an utter mystery. :*''Wii: : Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Español right|90px :Blue Falcon :El Smash Final de Captain Falcon pone a sus rivales en el medio de una pista de F-Zero, donde se alcanzan velocidades de hasta 1500 km/h, y los arrolla con su Blue Falcon. Si te pilla no hay nada que hacer, porque el impacto te lanzará en diagonal hacia arriba. Inglés :Blue Falcon :Captain Falcon's Final Smash lets him pull opponents into the middle of an F-Zero race-where competitors have been known to break the speed of sound-and run them over with his racing machine, the Blue Falcon. If he manages to grab you, there's no escape. The impact launches its victims diagonally upward. Origen es el nombre del vehículo que conduce Captain Falcon en los juegos de carreras de ''F-Zero''. Aparece desde el primer juego de la serie lanzado para la consola SNES como un coche disponible desde el principio de la partida. El diseño del Blue Falcon es semejante al que aparece en el juego F-Zero X, aunque también contiene algunas características de los Blue Falcon de otros juegos. Glitches Doble K.O. Si se utiliza en la parte más alta de ciertos escenarios (como Hanenbow o la versión 1-2 del Reino Champiñónico), y este conecta con un oponente, el Smash Final da doble K.O. Esto ocurre debido a que cuando el Blue Falcon choca a un oponente, lo manda a volar hacia arriba, provocando un K.O. estrella, pero el Smash Final continúa normalmente, provocando otro. Glitch del Blue Falcon Este Glitch produce que el Blue Falcon se quede en pantalla obstaculizando la visión por tiempo indefinido. Curiosidades * En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, este fue el único Smash Final que tuvo una animación especial, siendo este fuera del escenario de donde se lucha. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, sin embargo, comparte esta característica con otros Smash Finales, tales como la Cadena de Shulk, el Mega Leyendas de Mega Man, el Banda NES Zapper del Dúo Duck Hunt, el Bramido torrencial de Corrin y el Clímax infernal de Bayonetta. * Este es el único movimiento de Captain Falcon que no fue creado exclusivamente para la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces Externos Véase también Categoría:Universo F-Zero Categoría:Smash Final de captura Categoría:Elementos de escenarios